


When Enough is Enough

by Jakuriin



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Wolfram, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakuriin/pseuds/Jakuriin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wolfram has had enough of being lonely and Yuuri has had enough of being oblivious. But is it too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Enough is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been lurking for a while so I finally decided to give in and write it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Saying Wolfram von Bielefeld was tired was an understatement. He was drained, both physically and emotionally, so much so that he didn’t even have the energy to get angry, in fact all he wanted to do was curl up on the floor and cry. He wanted nothing more than to sob until he ran out of tears.

That was how exhausted he was.

By the time he reached his chambers his hands were shaking, he slammed the heavy wooden door shut just as the tears began to fall.

He hated crying, hated it more than anything in the whole entire world, so why couldn’t he stop? It was nothing like those nights when he buried his face in the pillow and allowed the tears to stream down his cheeks until he fell asleep.

It hurt so much more than ever before. He sobbed Violently, his knees striking the floor painfully as he curled up into the fetal position, he was screaming, screaming so loudly the whole castle probably heard him. But he didn’t care, pride be damned.

Something had just broken in him.

He had no idea what had brought on such a mental break, most likely a large number of things. His immense stress coupled with his mass of insecurities, unrequited love and eighty-two years of excruciating loneliness, loneliness that he’d never allowed himself to acknowledge.

Until now. 

He was wholly to blame for this.  
He wanted so desperately to blame everyone else. His father for leaving him, his brother’s for choosing their duties over him, his mother for constantly leaving him behind, and Yuuri for never loving him. Selfishness had always been one of his most prominent characteristics after all.

But Yuuri had never loved him and Yuuri never will.  
He’d been a fool, following the Japanese boy everywhere, wearing that goddamned frilly pink negligee in the hopes that in giving himself a more feminine appearance it would allow Yuuri to see past his gender. 

Hoping that if he loved Yuuri with everything he had, everything he was, the dark haired boy would eventually fall for him.

He’d been such a goddamned fool. 

He punched the floor over and over in his anger, ignoring the pain that shot through his hand each time his fingers met the wood, he just didn’t care.

He didn’t want to hurt anymore. He was so tired of hurting.

“Wolfram?”  
Shit, when had Yuuri gotten here?

The Maou’s voice was soft as he closed the door behind him, approaching Wolfram slowly, almost cautiously.

“Wolfram, Wolfram, what is it? What’s wrong?”

He reached out his hand to touch him, but Wolfram slapped his hand away.  
“Don’t touch me, don’t you dare.”

“Wolf--” Yuuri’s voice seeped with hurt, but Wolfram shook his head desperately.

“Don’t come near me...Please.”

“Wolfram, what on earth--”  
“Just leave me be Yuuri.”  
“I can’t do that.” Yuuri was approaching him again, tears glimmering in his dark eyes.  
“Stop it Yuuri! Just stop!” Wolfram screamed before breaking down into more tears once more.  
“Stop what? Wolf you’re not making any sense!”  
“Stop acting like you give a damn, my heart can’t take it anymore.” He wasn’t shouting anymore, his voice thick with tears.

Yuuri was beyond confused, his heart aching as Wolfram continued to sob so desperately, “Of course I care about you, what on earth are you talking about?”

“No you don’t damnit, you don’t, NONE OF YOU.” He was shaking violently, wrapping his arms around himself as tears fell ceaselessly, those beautiful emerald green eyes Yuuri loved so much swollen and red.  
“Of Course we do! Your mother, your brothers, they adore you!”

“Stop Yuuri, Don’t lie to me! Not you!”  
“Why on earth would I lie to you?”  
“THEY DON’T! Dammit Yuuri! I’m so tired of being lonely, so, so tired. I don’t want to be alone anymore, I don’t!” Those words were all it took for Yuuri to wrap the fire Mazoku in his arms and hold him close. Running his hands through Wolfram’s golden hair and pressing kisses to every part of Wolfram’s tear stained face he could reach.

“Stop Yuuri, just stop!” He pushed the dark haired boy away from him violently.

“What the hell Wolfram!”  
“Stop, I can’t take it anymore Yuuri! Everytime I decide to give up on you, you do this! I have no idea where I stand, you act like you love me, then say that you don’t! You constantly say that our engagement was a mistake but you haven’t ended it yet! You either love me or you don’t so you’d better make up your fucking mind before you break me!”  
Yuuri surged towards him, grabbing Wolfram’s face in his hands roughly and kissing him violently, it was desperate and messy. Yuuri attempting to convey everything he felt for the blonde with that one simple gesture. They broke apart, the need for air getting too much. “I love you Wolf, dammit I love you.”

Wolfram stared back at him, emerald eyes wide and glimmering with an emotion Yuuri didn’t recognise, but just as soon as it appeared it was gone and tears filled Wolfram’s eyes once more.

“I don’t believe you.”  
“Wolf-”  
“I want to believe you, I do with all my heart but I, I can’t.”  
“What do I have to do? WOlfram I’ll do anything, just tell me what to do!” Yuuri was crying now too, the realisation of the pain he’d put his Fiancé through the past three years finally sinking in.

He’d never forgive himself, never.

“I-I, I don’t know.” He buried his face in the Maou’s chest as Yuuri simply held him close crying silently, the state that Wolfram was in crushing his heart.

Why hadn’t he realised sooner? Why hadn’t he noticed the pain WOlfram had been going through, quelled the loneliness that had been consuming his beautiful blonde. Why had he allowed his own prejudices to win out. He should have told WOlfram he loved him from the start, told him everyday how beautiful he was, maybe then he wouldn’t be so broken now. But he was too late, he knew he was too late, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t try now, tell him how much he loved him, tell him how he was the most selfless, passionate, beautiful person that Yuuri had ever had the honour of meeting.

“I’ll say it over and over again until you believe me Wolf, I swear”  
“Yuuri--”  
“I love you, I love you so much.”  
“Yuuri--”  
“You’re so beautiful Wolfram Von Bielefeld, in fact you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.”

He kept repeating it, mumbling sweet words over and over again until Wolfram’s tears finally stopped.  
“Will you be able to sleep now?”  
“I-I, maybe.”  
“Come on, let’s get into bed.”  
“But neither of us are dressed for bed--”  
“It doesn’t matter, I’m not letting you go.”

“You-You stupid Wimp, you can’t hold me forever.”

Yuuri had never been happier to hear that nickname, “Well I’m gonna hold you for as long as I can.”

“Why?”  
“Because I love you.”  
“Wimp--” His insult was cut short by a kiss, far sweeter than their first, Yuuri cupping Wolfram’s cheek tenderly, his other hand wrapped around Wolfram’s waist pulling him close. Wolfram kissed back this time, his lips soft and warm. 

Yuuri didn’t even disentangle himself from his fiancé as he climbed into bed, continuing to kiss him sweetly, arms wrapped securely around Wolfram’s muscular form.

“I promise you Wolf, I’ll never let you be lonely again.”  
“I’m trusting you, you stupid wimp, don’t you dare make me regret it!” despite his words, his voice was soft.

“Ne, Wolfram?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I know I’m in no position to ask you for anything but I’m going to ask you a favour anyway.” Yuuri took Wolfram’s silence as an invitation to continue.  
“If you ever feel lonely or scared or insecure, promise you’ll tell me, no matter where I am in the castle, or whatever I’m doing, talk to me. I never want to see you hurt like this again, ever, for as long as I live.”  
“I can’t tell you if you’re not here.”  
His voice was barely above a whisper,   
“Then come to earth with me, I know have your own duties and responsibilities Wolfram, but even if it’s only some of the time-”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay?”  
“Okay, you wimp.” Yuuri laughed at that, pulling the blonde closer to him, and running one hand through strands of his Fiancé’s golden curls, the other resting on Wolfram’s back.  
“I love you.”

“I’m learning to believe you.” Yuuri simply smiled, pulling his fiancé closer and pressing a gentle to his forehead.

And that was how they stayed until they drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
